herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raymond Holt
'Raymond Holt '''is the stoic, pragmatic and serious captain of the Nine-Nine and a major character in the sitcom ''Brooklyn Nine-Nine. After their last captain was extremely laid-back and allowed them to be on their own because of this he always clashes with Detective Jake Peralta (the main character of the series) and his childish, laid-back personality but do work well together at times. He is portrayed by Andre Braugher. Season 1 "Pilot", Tightly-wound captain Ray Holt takes over Brooklyn's 99th precinct, which includes Detective Jake Peralta a talented but carefree detective who's used to doing whatever he wants. "The Tagger", Jake shows up late for roll call, so Holt assigns him to a graffiti case that Jake thinks is below him. "The Slump", Amy recruits Rosa and Gina for help when Holt asks her to run lead on the Junior Policeman Program for at-risk youth. "M.E. Time", Amy tries to determine why Holt is in a bad mood. "The Vulture", Holt and Gina help Terry regain his rights to carry a gun "Halloween", Jake bets Holt that he can steal his Medal of Valor before midnight, which leads to him bringing out his own costumes. Jake says that if he can steal the medal Holt must declare that he is an amazing detective/genius, but that if he can't steal the medal he will do all of Holt's Halloween paperwork. Jake wins the bet with the help of the other detectives. "48 Hours", Holt helps Terry look better for his in-laws. "Thanksgiving", Holt and Jake leave early to catch a perp who stole money out of the evidence locker. Personality Holt is highly capable, calm and resourcefully pragmatic as well not one to give in to his emotions or show his true agenda and an exceptional leader for the Nine-Nine. Unlike Peralta he sees the world very frankly and knows that being a cop isn't only about "booking in the bad guys" and reenacting favourite police movies. Because of Holt's stoic and serious view of police which clashes with Peralta's upbeat and carefree, the two are constantly at each other's throats, even occasional rivals but when put together they make extremely adequate partners and allies. Though he does hold authority in a high regard and has seemingly dedicated his life to a cop, Holt himself has fashioned a lot of prejudice in his life as a police officer being both a gay and black man in 1980, normally being ridiculed and singled out by his fellow officers. Despite this he retained his dedication to the law for nearly thirty years, showing his strong will. He also proves to be an efficient leader of the Nine-Nine, handing out very wise and occasionally philosoptical punishments. An example is when Peralta refused to wear a tie and he had him demoted to paperwork, only when Jake did agree to wear one he allowed him to work cases and which is when Perlata the tie signified the natural order of the NYPD. Despite seeming stern and serious, Holt reveals a totally different side of his personality when in his own home, something that only his spouse, Kevin sees. He's revealed to be the "fun one" of the marriage and a friendly, out-going type. Holt is also capable of showing empathy and compassion when officers under his command are in distress, be it personal or professional in nature. He also gave an extremely affectionate and surprisingly emotional speech to the Nine-Nine when he was being reassigned, something that shocked Peralta. There are very few people for whom Holt has genuine hatred: one such person is his former friend Madeline Wuntch, whom he considers to be his nemesis. Every single time they are in a room together, he cannot resist stoically insulting her face-to-face. Their rivalry goes almost as far as his early career. In the process, despite his reputably deadpan and humourless nature, he shows an almost brilliant wit that would put Peralta's to shame: for example, when Holt insinuated that Wuntch ought to be stuck under a house in Munchkinland, and she answered 'Sticks and stones, Raymond', he quickly retorted 'Describing your breakfast?' Category:Officials Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mentor Category:Lawful Good Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Deal Makers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Martial Artists Category:Supporters Category:Symbolic Category:Tragic Category:Mysterious Category:Honorable Category:Spouses Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Master of a Villain Category:Pacifists Category:In Love Category:Martyr Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Role Models